fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Eddie gets sent to Shrek's swamp
Baby Eddie gets on Jimmy Neutron's nerves so BlueKraid gets rid of him... Baby Eddie: Noooooo! My doomsday device! Curse you Jimmy! Jimmy Neutron: I'm not finished yet, this time you will pay for your meanness! Oh BlueKraid... A boy with really big spikey hair and goggles appears, he is wearing a sweater and brown shorts. BlueKraid: yes... He grins deviously. Jimmy: send Eddie somewhere where he'll learn some manners. Bluekraid: Okay dokey! He zaps baby Eddie away, Jimmy's parents and Aunt and uncle don't care because they are dead because the aggressive pizza killed them. Baby Eddie arrives in a vast muddy swamp. Eddie: Eeeeugh it stinks like diapees in here! Sniffs himself Eddie: Nope I'm clean, now how do I get out of here? He pondered before walking off eventually he came to a stop at a bubbling pool of thick gloopy brown mud, it looked like the mess he left in his diapers and stank too. Eddie: uh oh! I don't wanna go in that! He gulped before turning back the other way, he toddled along, climbing over large mangrove roots, he eventually came to an area full of vines that made things difficult to navigate. As he trudged about his foot sunk into some thick wet mud. Eddie: Unnnngh! He grunted and pulled himself out but the ground was slippery and his other foot sunk, he trudged about not realising he was only making the mud even more mushy as it rippled and quivered around his knees. Eddie: Ungh! Yeeeuck! What is this muck? I'm stuck in it! He whined as he sunk deeper into the quicksand, he continued to struggle as he slowly sunk up to his waist. Eddie: yucky sinky mud! Nnnngh Ungh! He grunted as he tried to pull himself out of the mud. Suddenly a squirrel with a big black shiny nose spotted he was in danger and threw down a vine, Eddie grabbed the vine and was pulled out of the muck. The squirrel sniffed his nappy, Eddie winced, he didn't like being sniffed, he squeezed the squirrel's big wet shiny nose. It squeaked like a toy, he giggled and squeezed it again. The squirrel rubbed his sore nose and frowned. Eddie smirked and swung off on a vine, he swung from vine to vine until he reached the outskirts of Shrek's swamp, there was a hand made house settled by a lake polluted with pond weed and green algae nearby. Eddie toddled up to the front door and knocked on it. A large green orge answered the door. Shrek: What are you doing in my swamp?! He yelled loudly. Eddie: Hey you need to learn some manners tough guy! And how to use a shower... Peeeyeeeew! Eddie retorted, he gagged and held his nose. Shrek: Ahhhhh! A talking baby! Shrek shrieked like a girl and slammed the door. Eddie: How rude! He stormed off in a huff. He didn't get very far when a big cartoon teddy bear grabbed him and took him back to Shrek's house. The cartoon teddy bear knocked on Shrek's front door.